percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Olympian League: Origins: Chapter 2
An Eagle with a Request is the second chapter of The Olympian League: Origins series. It was published on February, 21, 2012. This episode is about the origins of Joseph Mierek and how he got into The Olympian League. Characters List Joseph Mierek Jackie Mierek (Joseph's mom) Angel Chapter 2 II An Eagle with a Request Joseph Mierek It had been a long few years but finally I was home for good. I had been traveling across the country meeting several members of the Olympian Council. Years it had been since the Chimera attacked me and years since Zeus sent me on my journey. I remember when Zeus first appeared and explained how the gods still existed. Moving to the most powerful country and having children with mortals. I had been on the road for so long I expected my mom to not recognize me. But I opened the door and yelled “Mom?” She came into the kitchen and gave me a hug. I hadn’t seen her since Christmas, which had been about six months ago, but it felt like years. “How are you Joseph? You look like you’ve grown over a foot!” She said. “I’m fine mom.” I said. “And no I haven’t grown a foot.” My mom hadn’t changed a bit; she still had the necklace my dad gave her so many years ago. Her hair was still the same shade of dark blonde though it was a little longer. She still had the same warm smile and bright blue eyes. I had only grown a few inches which made me an even six feet tall. My hair was starting to turn at darker shade of brown and was almost black, I was starting to grow my sideburns out and I had grown a small goatee. My mom often said I looked like my dad but I never saw the resemblance, of course I had only seen him a few times. I walked up the stairs to my room. I opened it expecting to see it in the same condition I had left it last Christmas. But when I walked in I knew my mom had broken the lock on my door. My bed was freshly made, everything had been dusted, my trash bin had been emptied, and everything on my bookshelf was in order. I had stayed in some real nice places luxury hotels, palaces, and mansions. But I also stayed in a bunch of not so nice places like old shacks, trees, even a sewer once. But my room was better than anything because it was mine. I flopped down on my bed and Angel jumped onto my pillow. Angel is my best friend and a gift from my dad. She’s a gray cat with dark lightning marks but she can transform into any animal that’s smaller than a Great Dane. But she prefers to stay as a cat. She and I share a mental connection meaning we can communicate telepathically. I reached over a scratched behind her ear. She rubbed her head against my hand and said, “''Little bit lower''.” Sometimes she can be a pain but she was the only friend I had for the longest time. “You want to go outside and walk around?” I asked. “''No, maybe in a little while'',” She said. “''Right now I need to nap''.” “You’re always sleeping.” I argued. Then I thought, “If I remember right, there are a lot of squirrels and small birds in the woods out back.” At this she picked her head up and jumped of my bed. She stood at my door, looked at me and seemed to say “''What are we waiting for''?” Ten minutes later... I walked to the door and was ready to head out but when I opened the door I jumped back. Standing in front of the door was a Bald Eagle holding a scroll in its talons. Angel hissed at it but I scooped her up and told her to be quite. The eagle spreads wings and bowed. It handed me the scroll and sat there glaring at me. “Oh right.” I said. “Hang on one sec.” I went to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of chicken out of the fridge. I ran back to the eagle and threw him the meat. He looked satisfied and flew off. I unrolled the scroll and Angel jumped unto my shoulder (an annoying habit she had developed). The scroll was in Greek but could read it easily. Joseph, You are here by invited to join The Olympian League. The League was organized shortly after the Second Titan War, Percy Jackson and other demigods decided to form the organization whose objective is to save and recruit half-bloods. Then, shortly after the Second Giant war, the organization grew, with new friends joining the alliance. The years passed by, and more and more people join the organization. The other Olympians I and have personally requested you to join The League. You will be apart of Alpha Team. Present this to Percy Jackson at the Olympian League headquarters. There was no signature but I knew it was from my dad. I put the scroll on the table and looked at Angel “Did you know anything about this?” I asked She had jumped off my shoulder and started looking at the scroll. “''I heard rumors that an organization like this was around, but I thought nothing of it''.” “So what, I’ve been drafted? I just got home and now I have to go join some big organization?” I asked. “''No''.” Angel replied. “''This is a great honor, only the best demigods in the entire world get to join''.” I thought about that for a moment. I considered my self one of the most powerful demigods around. If there were more out there I wanted to meet them. “So,” I asked Angel “Any idea where the League’s Headquarters are?” She gave me a quizzical look. “No, but don’t worry. I think you'll find out.” Instantly a more lines appeared on the scroll. I picked it up gingerly in case the thing decided to burst into flames. The new lines were an address and what appeared to be instructions on how to get there. Olympian Island: an island off the east coast of the United States, present this letter when you arrive. I looked at Angel and a silent understanding passed between us; we’re off on another great and deadly adventure. I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed forgetting all about going outside. I looked into my closet at the gifts my "teachers" had given me. Athena's Nemean Armor, Apollo's Sunglasses, Heaphestus's Helmet,and Artemis's Silver Throwing Knives and the sheaths. I thrust my had into the air and instead of grabbing nothing, a six foot bronze staff appeared in my hand. I looked at the inscription in Greek, it read Allagí Kataigída- Changing Storm. Things were definatly changing. For better or for worse? I had no idea, but I was going to be apart of it. Even if it meant leaving after I had been home only one day. I walked down stairs and explained the situation to my mom. She looked sad even hurt, but she gave me a smile and said I could go with her blessing. The next morning... I walked outside and uncovered one of my all time favorite gifts. A Harley Davidson Sportster 1200 Custom. It was a gift from Hepheastus with storm designs and saddle bags. Only thing separating this bike from others is it has the ability to fly, (at the speed of sound), a magic barrier that protects me from the weather, and a few other nasty surprises. I put my stuff into the saddle bags and hopped on. Angel crawled inside my jacket and poked her head out. "Ready?" I asked her. "Ready." She said in a weak voice. She's never big on flying but she's getting better. I reved the engine and started riding down the road. I picked up more and more speed. Finally I popped a wheely and pressed a button. I soared into the air looking down at New York far below. My sences took over and I was in my element... literally. As I headed east a homing beacon seemed to activate and I knew my destination. I pressed another button and the bike shot forward like a bullet. In five minutes I was soaring above the Atlantic. A small collection of islands appeared and I went into a nose dive. Angel made a screaming sound, like the time I accidently stepped on her tail. Just before we hit the ground I pulled the bike up and we skidded to a stop. When we stopped Angel crawled out of my jacket and gave me a look of pure hatred. "If you ever do that again, I'll claw your eyes out!" I chuckled and dismounted the bike. I grabbed my stuff and started walking toward what looked like the main building. Angel jumped onto my shoulder and I knew I was ready for the next phase of my demigod life. Trivia *This chapeter/episode is the second of the Origins series and is written by the user, SonOfZeus1200 *This story is an Altrenate Universe, instead of training with the gods for one year Joe trained with them for five years and never went to Camp Half-Blood. Category:The Olympian League Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Olympian League: Origins Category:Earth-865